dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warp
& |similar = Bunkai Teleport Science Vanish}} Warp is a transportation technique used by godly attendants to transport their respective gods between realms, and also time on one occasion. It first appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and was later named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Overview The user creates a shaft of white space to transport themselves and anyone they wish anywhere through space, the user can also fly between dimensions (as shown by Whis traveling between the living world and Otherworld), and in video games only, apparently also forward and backward through time (as shown by Whis seemingly traveling from Age 778 to Age 850 and back. The user can also remain still while in the shaft of space to be intangible to enemy attacks, as they are in a separate space.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Whis uses it to transport himself and Beerus from Beerus' temple to King Kai's planet in Other World and after Goku's defeat to teleport them from their to Earth. He and Beerus use it one final time in the film to return from Earth back to their home in Beerus' temple. According to Whis himself, it would take at least 26 minutes to travel from Beerus' temple to King Kai's planet, and 3 minutes to travel from King Kai's planet in Other World to Earth in the North Galaxy. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Goku mentions that Whis brought him and Vegeta to Beerus' temple since Goku couldn't sense his ki to use Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Super, Whis' sister and Champa's attendant Vados is also capable of using the technique, which she uses to transport herself and God of Destruction Champa around as Whis does for Beerus. Later, Zeno's attendants bring Zeno back to his palace from the Tournament Ring on the Nameless Planet. Appearance in games It was named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and is Whis' Evasive Skill that allows him to disappear to avoid enemy attacks. After teleporting, Whis (during which time he is no longer visible) can move around the field invincible to attack (though the opponent will still retain lock on if the were locked on to Whis before he uses the technique, allowing them to track his movements), though in exchange he is unable to attack as well. In the game, it allows Whis move around freely and put himself into a better position and to gain some distance from the opponent. When the move ends he will reappear, able to attack enemies and be attack by opponents. Demon Scientist Towa uses a very similar technique called Science Vanish in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, which differs from Whis' technique only in coloration. In the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Whis accompanied by Beerus use the technique to travel to the Time Nest in Age 850 to inquire as to the whereabouts of Demon God Demigra so Beerus may destroy him for the blasphemous act of daring to try and control him via Demigra's Dark Magic. After Future Trunks and the Future Warrior pass Beerus' test, Beerus decides to leave Demigra defeat up to them and decides to return to his temple for a nap. Whis then using the technique to teleport himself and Beerus from the Time Nest back home to Beerus' temple, with the Supreme Kai of Time waving goodbye to them. Trivia *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is apparently capable of traveling between time periods as Beerus and Whis used it to travel from Age 778 to the Time Nest & Toki Toki City in Age 850. It is unknown if this violates laws concerning time travel, though given Whis' and Beerus' godly status it is likely permitted based on the circumstances as they only travelled to Age 850 to learn of Demigra's whereabouts so Beerus could deliver his divine punishment on the Demon God for his blasphemous and evil actions. Of course give the Supreme Kai of Time's fear of upsetting Beerus, she may simply over looked it as she herself would be in no position to punish Beerus and/or Whis for breaking the law, given their power. *In Resurrection ‘F’, when Goku asks Whis to transport him and Vegeta back to Earth using the technique, Whis points out it would take him at least 35 minutes to travel from Beerus' planet to Earth at maximum speed. Bulma points out that they cannot wait that long and tells Goku to use Instant Transmission by locking onto Frieza and the Z-Fighter's energy, which allows Goku and Vegeta to travel to Earth instantaneously. This demonstrates that while Whis' technique is superior to Instant Transmission in that it doesn't require a ki signature, it lacks Instant Transmission's ability travel across vast distances instantaneously. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques